halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Abby the Hedgehog
Abby the Hedgehog is Sonic's adopted sister. History Abby and her twin brother, Klonoa were born in a different planet, but they were send to Mobius when they were babies and been adopted by Sonic. Personality She is very smart and also sweet. Appearance In the first Sonic the Hedgehog game to Sonic the Hedgehog 3, she wore a brown dress, brown shoes and a pink bow on her head. In Sonic Adventures to Sonic Unleashed 2, she changed clothes, she wore a black sweater, black pants, black headband and blue boots. In Sonic Generations to SONIC, she changed outfits again, she wore a pink shirt, a brown skirt and golden boots. In SHADOW, she changed outfits again. She is currently wearing a gray sweater, black pants and gray boots. Friends *Sonic the Hedgehog (Adopted Brother) *Lou the Hedgehog (Adopted Sister) *Klonoa the Hedgehog (Twin Brother) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Friend and Secret Crush) *Jur the Hedgehog *Cici the Hedgehog (Adopted Cousin) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Lori the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Lizzy the Hedgehog *Tabitha the Cat *Oliver the Fox *Charles the Squirrel *Lewbert the Echidna *Spencer the Bird *Larry the Hedgehog *Lilly the Hedgehog *Odie the Hedgehog *Carrie the Rabbit *Cream the Rabbit *Luna the Hedgehog *Finn the Wolf *Emily the Seedrian *King Erican the Hedgehog (Adopted Father) *Sandy the Hedgehog (Adopted Sister) *Courtney the Hedgehog *Sue the Hedgehog *April the Monkey *Dean the Rabbit *Fern the Mouse *Macy the Hedgehog *Scamper the Hedgehog *Boomer the Cat *Rachel Rose *Julliane the Fox *Kate the Fox *Earl the Fox *Eve the Fox *Princess Amelia *Princess Elise (Never Met Due to Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) *Velma *Brook Taylor *Nikki Roberts *John Gibson *Wendy Laser *Mia Flick *Harry Taylor *Gail the Echidna *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee *Kark *Cammie Stewart *Sammy Nooken *Rocky the Rat *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Dun and Din Sweeloop *Susie Darknel *Mal Moungous *Swiffer Nife *Dana Solo *Werehog Ash Ketchum *Marcos the Werehog *Jill the Werehog *Stu the Werehog *Marvin the Werehog *Daniel the Werehog *Ariel the Werehog *Maggie the Werehog *Lolo the Lion *Popka the Dog *Emil Castagnier *Marta Lualdi *Clark Woodwind *Mimi Lovely *Lucille the Butterfly *Coop the Chicken *Dave the Mouse *Roger Skelewog Jr. *Lina the Dog *Jane Magenta *Toro Bobinsky *Angie *Veronica *Byran *Commander Brute Lualdi *Elishia *Christe *Vivian Enemies/Rivals *Dr. Eggman *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Natalie the Hedgehog (Because of turning half-good and half-bad) *Chaos *Metal Sonic *Black Doom *Solaris *Mephiles the Dark *The Night Master *Bailey the Dark Wizard *Dark Gaia *Dennis the Dark Wizard *Cole *Richter *Henry *Selena *Alice *Decus *Hawk *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Arjar *Bina *Dark Ratatosk Sonic *Eradicus *Avalon the Night Master Gallery Abby's old look.jpg|Abby's old look from Sonic Adventure to Sonic Unleashed 2 Abby's_new_look.jpg|Abby's old look from Sonic Generations to SONIC Trivia *Abby is voiced by Kelly Shierdan, who voices Mystquie Sonia in Hero: 108 *Abby used to be voiced by Rachael Lillis, who voices Misty in Pokemon Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:13 Category:14 Category:Protagonist Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Shadow's Romantic Interests Category:Mobians Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Psychokinesis (Power) Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Characters with Superspeed Category:Healers Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Sonic's Family